Son of The Storm
by DeathKing24712
Summary: I noticed a lack of stories in this section, so I decided to write one!: In a different timeline where one Uzumaki Naruto got transported unto Berk, changing the life of those on Berk, Not OP Naruto (It's a Miracle!) Pairings are ? also this one is connected... to what actually? well all my current stories are connected but that will have to wait.
1. The Storm's Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your Dragon, and Naruto franchise, just the idea of this story and some other stuff.**

"Person Talking"

_'Person's Thoughts'_

**"Big ass Person/Monster talking"**

**_"Big ass Person/Monster's thoughts"_**

**Izzz DK back here with another story, in all my glory!**

**After watching How To Train Your Dragon 3 (The Hidden World), I couldn't help but think.**

**'Hey I could do this differently.'**

**So my mind went a little doozy, and here I am! With a new plan, make way for our blonde friend Naruto the man.**

**Also ain't gonna lie I've been addicted to a map creator lately, coupled with our summer training which has just ended. (Thank god)**

**But other than that nothing else! first update on the list is Chakra god. Soo look out for that one****, and without further adue lets start!**

* * *

_The Beginning of one's story, is the end of another one._

_~ M_

* * *

_Son of the Storm_

_(Prologue) _

**(XxxxX)**

**(****Berk) **

It was a peacefull night on Berk, the sheep were asleep in their pens, bleating softly as they did instead of snoring like us. Fires were burning calmly on the statues, which were the only source of light apart from the nearby torches, while the wind was calm.

Everyone was asleep on their homes, snoring away like they fell asleep drunk. Which was kinda true actually.

Heck! Even the guards were asleep too, using their spears to keep themselves aloof, while they snored in peace. Especially since some of them were inside wooden towers, shesh dangerous place to be.

In short everything was A OK.

But alas the peace, was not to be.

Multiple roars could be heard from the skies, as giant lizardlike figures with wings dropped down from the sky, every flap of their wings, creating gusts that were strong enough to be heard.

The first to reach the ground then started breathing fire at the nearest house, setting it ablaze. Which was kinda stupid, since that gave away their chances of a stealth mission, then again, they did'nt work like that.

The guards awoke with a snap, smelling smoke from their village. They immediately woke up the others, and ran to were the smoke was coming from.

Their eyes widened upon arriving on time to see the figures wreaking havok, causing fires, and stealing their sheep with giant claws, they immediately knew what they were.

**"It's over Nine Thousaaaannnnd!!!!"**

A man roared out, effectively stopping the dragons, to look at the man incredulously.

"Wrong Universe! Try again." Another one said before slapping the man upside the head for his stupidity.

"Dragons!! Dragon Raid!!!" The guard roared out, waking the whole village with his voice, while also breaking the dragons out of their stupor, they glared at the man in annoyance, and roared at him, with the said man diving away to avoid a charging dragon.

But was unable to dodge another coming his way, the dragon slamming him into unconciousness. Just as the dragon was moving in to deliver the finishing blow the dragon was knocked away by a giant of a man with a burly beard. The man was Stoic, the chief of Berk and known throughout the sea for his hate of dragons.

"Drive these beasts back! Tyr be with us! Aim for their wings don't let them fly away with our sheep!" Stoic shouted out, before charging towards the dragons,

"You heard the chief! Drive them back!" Another man said, as he charged with his fellow vikings,

"Archers!" Shouted another, with the archers knocking back their arrows in response.

"FIRE!"

The arrows flew, flying over the heads of the vikings, and piercing through dragon skin whether it be their wings, or their guts.

Stoic and his men would then finish off the others.

* * *

**(With Valka)**

Meanwhile on Stoic's home lay baby Hiccup in his room. Sleeping peacefully despite the battle still going on. His Mother was near the fireplace tending to the fire while humming a soft melody. They had finished dinner already, and was about to go to sleep when they heard the shouts of the guards.

With her husband taking immediate action, grabbing his helmet and war axe before storming out of their house, but not before kissing his wife goodbye. With her saying

"Stay safe, I'll take care of Hiccup, you focus on the dragons, and getting back safely."

And there she lay wait, a sword at the ready in case of a stray dragon finding their home, wondering when her husband was going to come back alive, or if he was even coming back. She was broken out of her thoughts when the whole house shook lightly, followed by a creaking sound on the roof, she was immediately on guard. The sword now in her hands as she stood up from her position, her head positioned in a way that her ears were pointing upwards, to try, and hear anymore sounds indicating that it was a dragon.

Her fears soon came true, as she heard a roar above her, followed by a cry of a baby, she immediately ran up the stairs towards her and Stoic's room, where Hiccup's cries was heard.

Arriving at the door she smelled smoke at the other side, fearing the worst, she busted down the door where she came face to face with a dragon staring right at her.

* * *

**(Back with Stoic)**

Stoic was busy holding off a Gronkle with his axe, that was trying to crush him with it's big body.

But was saved by one of his men charging in like a madman screaming bloody murder, swinging his sword towards the dragon.

Just as he was about to thank the man, he heard a distant roar coming from the direction of where his house was, acting quickly he pointed to two of his men and said

"You two! With me!" Before sprinting towards his home at top speed going as fast as his legs could carry him

_'Hang on Valka, Hiccup.'_

**(In another Dimension)**

Minato Namikaze/Uchiha was beyond tired.

He had just defeated the masked man that claimed to be 'Uchiha Madara' who somehow had the same occular powers of his Mangekyou Sharingan formerly belonging to his dead student Uchiha Obito.

And was now currently facing the Kyuubi, with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and former Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Who was currently going through the handseals for the Shiki Fūjin at a fast rate, while he was preparing a large scale gravity seal that was big enough to encompass the Kyuubi.

Soon enough Kushina's chakra chains weakened to the point that the Kyuubi was starting to break it, as evident by the cracks that were beggining to appear.

"Kushina! Get back!" Minato shouted out as he wrote the finishing touches for the gravity seal, Kushina nodded and jumped back as far as she could making sure to land outside the seal, Minato then quickly sent his chakra to the seal, activitating it which sent the Kyuubi who was in the middle of coming towards them to crash down into the ground.

While the Kyuubi was struggling to stand up, Kushina once again sent her chains up into the sky, which ultimately got affected by the gravity seal, sending it full force onto the Kyuubi, cancelling it's effort to stand.

**_'Damn you Minato! Kushina!'_** The Kyuubi/Kurama yelled out in his mind, absolutely furious over the fact off being sealed again, by pathetic humans no less. . . . . . . . .

well not so pathetic since they managed to se-

Kurama shook his head to rid himself of those damned thoughts.

While this happened Hiruzen had just finished the handseals needed for his jutsu.

**"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin" (封印術・屍鬼封尽) (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**

He said in a calm tone, using the right amount of chakra needed for the sealing jutsu, as a ghostly figure of a man-beast like thing holding an oversized kitchen knife appeared.

The **"Shinigami"****.**

Using it's power Hiruzen used it to seal some of the Kyuubi's chakra into himself, just enough so that he would then seal the majority of the chakra to Naruto, and the remaining would go to Kushina.

Then he applied the **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki" (八卦の封印式) (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** over the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to little Naruto.

And with him already done with his job he fell down into the ground, but not with a frown, but with a smile on his face, happy to have fallen as a Shinobi, happy to have fallen in battle, and happy to have served his village in the end.

With that the 'God of Shinobi' and Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen

Finally closed his eyes.

Minato bowed his head in respect to the old Kage, mourning over the death of his predeccesor, while also sighing in relief. Sure, one of their most powerful ninja just died.

A KAGE mind you, but they had done it. They had succesfully protected Konoha from, the self proclaimed 'Uchiha Madara' and the Kyuubi itself. He walked over to the Third's body checking for a pulse, even though he already knew he was long gone, **(Protocol IS still protocol)**

"Rest in peace Hiruzen" he said quietly in silent respect, before going to check on his wife.

There lying on the ground was Kushina Uzumaki, completely exhausted from using a lot of chakra. She was currently using what little knowledge of medical jutsu she knew to heal herself of her wounds.

"Are you alright Kushina?" Minato said in concern, having little to no experience in the medical field, aside from first aid, he felt helpless in helping his wife,

"Yes, I'm alright, where's my baby boy, Minato? Is he alright?" She said worried about her son, despite her wounds.

"Relax Kushina, he is alright." He said while gesturing to the little shrine that the Third used for the sealing technique, where...

...his

..son..

was supposed to be...

His eyes widened when he did'nt see Naruto there.

"Minato!" Kushina called out to him in an alarming tone.

He turned to her, to see her staring at the masked man he supposedly defeated. The man had a missing arm that was currently bleeding, and his mask was cracked, there he stood with Naruto on his arm.

"You may have won the battle Fourth. But you have not won the war." He said, as his body started warping away.

Acting quickly Minato felt for the Seal he put on the man, and quickly used his **Hiraishin** (**Flying Thunder god**) to teleport himself over to them in a yellow flash, with a rasengan in hand, his Mangekyo Sharingan pulsing with power, while the tomoes spun around wildly

**"Rasengan"** **(****"Spiraling Sphere")**He said coldly, as he grinded the chakra ball into the side of the man, catching him off guard, not having enough time to intangle himself, the man sent chakra to his feet to keep himself from flying back, as he endured the pain, gritting his teeth he tried to speed up his Kamui, only to be rejected.

_'__He's slowing it down!'_ The man's eyes narrowed in realization. Before he tried again, straining his eyes, making them bleed but still ineffective.

With Minato though, while he was feeding more and more chakra into the **Rasengan**, he also sent chakra to his right hand, and grabbed Naruto, using the same method as the one used in tree walking, his hand stuck to Naruto's skin, careful not to add even a little bit of chakra, using his experience in manipulation, and moulding of chakra. And then he pulled, but the man retaliated, with his grip tightening.

The force of their pulling even causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

And to their shock a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra responded to his cries, as it got out to heal the boy's cause of pain, a small wound on his shoulder.

Then the red chakra then came into contact with their hands causing them both to cry out in pain.

But the both of them endured, the fight, now reduced to a battle of attrition.

Which of them would persevere and come out victorious.

And It seemed like luck was not on Minato's side, as his rasengan faded ti'll it dissapeared,

"Minato!" A voice called out to him, he turned his head to see Kushina, crawling towards them, as well as a platoon of Anbu coming towards them, the one at the lead being Kakashi, and the toad sage Jiraiya, who was currently writing a seal onto a paper on Gamabunta's head, with Kakashi sending shuriken at the masked man, hitting his legs, but they were still far away.

As this was happening, they did'nt notice wisps of violet chakra coating the kamui 'portal', the 'portal' affected by the combined chakra of the Kyuubi, the masked man's, and Minato's.

What they did notice though was the 'portal' expanding into what seemed like a tear in space, that was sucking in the masked man along with Naruto, just as they were sucked into the tear, Jiraiya appeared, and slapped the piece of paper unto Naruto's arm which now had the Kanji of "Track", before pulling his arm away as fast as he could from the tear.

"Minato! Let go!" He shouted out. But was to late as the tear closed, pulling Minato's arm with it, leaving behind a weeping man, a heartbroken woman, and most of all a broken family.

* * *

**(XxxxX)**

On the island of Berk, everything was back to normal.

-ish the fires were put out, the dragons were knowhere to be seen, and the people were rebuilding. Joyous times! While the atmosphere was'nt exactly sunshine and rainbows, it was an atmosphere that the villagers accepted.

Just then the sky started getting darker, as a storm began to form that was sure to pass through Berk. As the children were called inside, the rest of the villagers also got inside their homes, while those who had none ran their butts out towards the town hall.

On one particular house though was the chief, and his son. With the former trying to silence the crying of the latter. Keyword being Try.

In other words, he was failing miserably. Everything he had tried, had ended up causing the baby to cry even harder.

"Shh, shhh, calm down son. Stop crying, vikings don't cry." He said but he only worsened it making the baby cry out louder,

Stoic sighed, he was doing this for who knows how long, he had to wonder how did his wife do it without going crazy??

_'Valka_.' He thought sadly, his face reflecting his thoughts.

His brooding being the cause for baby Hiccup to stop crying, now that the scary voice was gone, opening his eyes to see what happened to the voice, he was greeted by a sad Stoic, a tear on his eye, with his hand clenched tightly.

Regret clear on his face as he shed his tears _'Forgive me Valka for not making it on time.'_

Taking pity on his Father, Hiccup crawled towards him, and hugged his clenched fist.

This surprised Stoic as baby Hiccup fell asleep on his arm, all the while drooling on it as well.

Stoic smiled _'Thank you my Son'_ he thought, staying silent for a few more seconds, to make sure he was really asleep, then Stoic gently picked up Hiccup, and then carried him to his room to put on his bed.

Exiting the room he heard, the pitter pattering of the rain on his home, he sighed for the twenteight time on this day, as he sat on his fur covered chair, thinking of many things, his wife being one of them.

As he sat there thinking. Outside his house, a tear in space appeared directly above it, sending the masked man, and baby Naruto falling towards the roof of the house, the sound of lightning struck through the sky, lighting up the night, just as the man impacted on the roof, the impact being loud and sever enough it was heard by the majority of the village, before rolling towards the edge of the roof, where he fell into the ground, his back absorbing most of the force from the fall, the man swore he heard his spine crack.

Inside the house, Stoic having heard the thud on his roof, as well as the thud on the ground, immediately assumed they were made by a dragon, as he readied his axes.

Prepared to sacrifice his life just to protect his only son.

After a moment, nothing happened, no fire, no roar, no destruction, no nothing. Still being cautious, he carefully pried his door open, stepping outside on the cold night, the rain hitting his helmet like the beating of his heart,

**THUD***

**THUD***

**THUD***

The thuds completely in sync with his heartbeat, as he neared the place where he heard the noise.

To his relief, and shock, instead of finding a dragon, he found, an unknown man, wearing a cracked mask, and a baby wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Stoic! huff* We heard a sound huff* of something falling! We huff* came as fast as we can we feared it was a dra-" His friend Gobber said while huffing, tired from running, before being interrupted, by Stoic.

"I'm alright Gobber, and no it was no dragon, get me the elder, and a healer, we have an injured man in our hands." He said, sighing tiredly.

"Aye! You heard the chief! Call the elder, and a healer!" He yelled out to the men who had just arrived wearing battle gear, in which they sighed and began jogging back to the village, their armor clinking and clanking as they ran, oh they were going to take a whie

Stoic pointedly stared at him,

"Oi! I was tired from all the running." he reasoned but got a blank look from the chief as a response. "Eh moving on whatchu got there chief?" He asked quickly changing the topic.

"I don't know, this man fell out of the skies, along with this child." Stoic said as he crouched down unto the ground, to see the man a bit better, making him notice that he was missing an arm, and he had blood running down his mouth, and eye, while he had multiple metal star-things potruding from his legs.

"Gobber get the child, we need to have this man healed right away, he's wounds are far worse than i thought." Stoic said.

"Right!" Gobber said, as he leaned down to pry the child from the man's hands.

But was interrupted by the said hand of the man taking a hold of his throat, chocking him.

"Gobber!" Stoic called out in worry for his friend, as he readied his axe to cut off the man's hand

"Release him! Or your hand will pay the price!" He roared out to the man in an attempt to scare him.

The man in question, narrowed his eye to glare at Stoic, as he slowly rose, his eye changing into the **Mangekyou Sharingan**, as a blue ethereal ribcage appeared around him. Protecting him from Stoic's axe who had decided to swing it at his arm, in hopes of severing it from his body, which was caused from his lack of response,

Then a skeleton hand appeared which then promptly slapped Stoic back, sending him crashing into the ground, in which he then threw Gobber towards Stoic, knocking their heads togethere.

"Hmmm you two don't have chakra, interesting. In fact i don't sense chakra anywhere." The masked man said, in wonder, and confusion, while holding Naruto in his shoulder as he clutched his chest with his hand, he was obviously in pain. But he just could'nt help himself for questioning his whereabouts, especially since the place he was on had NO CHAKRA.

What he also did'nt know was that neither of them understood a word he said,

'Damn it! I'm dying I don't have any chakra left, it seems like i might have to help further that bastard Jiraiya's plan.' The man thought while he wheezed and coughed.

"Curse you Minato!" He roared out loud onto the heavens, as lightning flashed, as if responding to his anger, while the rain continued to fall on his face.

He lowered his face, his wet hair hiding his blank face, he felt pity for himself, this was how his legacy was going to end, his plans foiled by a mortal no less.

He made his decision.

(WARNING: GRUESOME SCENE)

He grabbed little Naruto, and violently ripped his eye out, causing the child to give out a scream of pain. As he cried, tears streamed down his other eye, while the empty socket bled a mixture of blood and little Naruto's tears.

Throwing the useless eye away, he memorized the distance and exact location of both of their heads. Then ripped his own only remaining eye out, before putting it into Naruto's empty socket. He then applied what little medical jutsu he could muster before promptly collapsing. Breathing hard from the pain, and loss of chakra.

"Be thankfull Namikaze Naruto, you have been gifted with the eyes of an Uchiha." He said before breathing his last breath and he died.

Both Stoic and Gobber were wide eyed at the sheer brutality of the man before them, and that was not even mentioning the powers he had, was this man a demigod? If so is this child a demigod as well?

Those were the thoughts that were running through the duo's minds.

"Beard of Odin, this is no ordinary man! This man is a demigod Stoic!" Gobber said in a dumbfounded voice.

"But from which god? Summoning skeletal ghosts, and strange eyes? I do not know of such god." Stoic murmured to himself in confusion, after a while of thinking Stoic finally decided on what to do.

"We have to keep this man alive! He has been sent to us by the gods as a sign of a good omen, an ally to help us fight off the dragons!" Stoic said as he got up and picked up the man, to carry him to a healer.

"And the baby? We don't even know it's name." Gobber asked, picking up baby Naruto,

"We already know, because of his mutterings, it is either Namikaze, or Naruto."

"Personally Namikaze sounds much better, but it's your pick."

"I know, his name shall be Naruto a fitting name for a Demigod."

And with that they began their trek towards their respective destinations, just as they saw the elder, and a healer approaching them with a crowd of vikings following suit.

Deep inside Naruto's head the Kyuubi known as Kurama had been observing, and listening to the two vikings. Hearing their conversation had been an eye opener, but none too overwhelming to the old fox.

**"Hmm a whole new world, no chakra, dragons, and gods, interesting."** It said, looking at it's sleeping jailor.

**"I wonder how your going to tackle this Namikaze Naruto. Regardless, I am just excited to test my strength, against these, 'Dragons'."**

And with that it closed it's eyes to sleep.

* * *

**(XxxxX) **

**Ba doom! finished!**

**See ya next time, for now just enjoy the preview**

**Ja Ne!**

**~𝓓𝓚 **

* * *

_Preview:_

_#1_

_Crack!*_

_The man touched his head, only to feel something else instead, grabbing it his eyes widened in fear as he saw it._

_It was a dragon egg!_

_Just then a roar could be heard over the distance, annnndddd that would be momma dragon._

_The kid merely laughed at his predicament._

_"Ha! take that you bastard, that's for destroying my gear!"_

* * *

**(XxxxX)**

_#2_

_He fell with a great thud._

_"Ow." the blonde said eyes wide open._

_The Kyuubi stiffled a laugh, **"Hmphh**** stupid ningen!"** even though on the inside he was rolling on the floor laughing at the sheer stupidity of his jailor._

* * *

**Update May 18, 2019****: Added Saying****Corrected mistakes/**

**Added New Dialogue**

**Added Preview**

**Update 2.0 Time: 7:33**

**Realized i got the name wrong for Hiccup's mother although, I swear I remember her name as Eleanor. But when I watched the scene again, I heard Valka /**

**S****trange.. ..**

**Also Chapter 1 is 40% done, I had to say this so that this update would'nt come out as useless information.**

**Update 3.0 April 26 2020 Time: 10:08**

**Fixed some things**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Really sorry for the wait, i really appreciate your reviews for the story. Though there's some that i can't reply too cause of them reviewing as guests.**

**So a reply to Riverdog : Yes it is a Skrill actually. I think that's pretty obvious, also about the pairings, it's really up to the votes if it's Naruto X Astrid, or Naruto X Heather (My original idea xD)**

**A bit of a Warning~ this is a Filler chapter, with bits of fight scenes, and Naruto being slightly stupid.**

**As for my update schedules, i might update this once again, in a few days, just so because School's back. That will definitely put up my 1 update a week thing.**

_"My biggest fear when i was a child, was growing up. The thought of losing my innocence was so terrifying i had nightmares."_

_~ ??_

**[****XxxxX****]**

_Son of the Storm_

_(Chapter 1: Growing Up)_

(Berk)

Ahh it was a peacful and sunny day on Berk. The citizens walked about doing their daily routines, of work. Which was what most adults did, or playing which was what the children were currently doing. Only a handful of vikings trained, most being the soldiers that made up the military force of the island. Not the citizens, but THE soldiers. While the viking populace, trained, or untrained,

liked to fight. The soldiers were just the ones truly trained to fight dragons, or in rare cases raiders.

One particular person training was a little 5 year old child with a light skin color, a messy mop of spiky blonde hair, and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The boy was known as Naruto, the boy hailed as a 'demigod' by the populace of Berk, and the adoptive brother of Hiccup.

Although he was training, he was doing it. . . Differently, as evident by him chased by an angry chef, and a guard, getting himself amused looks from the people he passed, as he ran past them. . . .

On the roofs of the houses.

Yep! Some might say he was crazy to do such a thing, but not them. The civilians had gotten used to him running along rooftops enough that they did'nt worry about him falling to his death! Much.

Well anyways, he had just eaten most of the chef's ingredients, when he found the storage room to his restaurant. To then which he ended up being found out by the chef when the man was going towards the storage room to grab some supplies. But instead got a noticeably fatter Naruto, who flashed the man with a cheeky smile then set off running going underneath his legs.

As you can guess the chef called a nearby guard to help him catch Naruto.

And here they were, panting and sweating like crazy. The two looking like they had just ran a 20 mile track.

While Naruto only had a thin bead of sweat sliding down from his forehead to his chin, where it then fell into the ground.

Yep this was Naruto's kind of training, running away from angry adults. It was strangely effective too, from now he was currently the fastest child **(Not surprising****)** in the village, which made him train much harder to preserve his title.

He grinned at the two, before tossing the chef and the guard two pieces of pennig/penny which his father had given him. **(Huge shout to OC Specialist, for providing the info)**

"Thanks for the training!" He said cheerfully to them, before he turned his back and began walking away from the two, leaving two frustrated citizens of Berk.

**[****XxxxX****]**

Naruto was walking along the road. his hands behind his back, as he thought about his next training session. All he really cared about was training, since he had to protect his village, and himself from the dragons, and the occasional raiders.

He had seen many things in his relatively short life as a child. He had seen dragon raids with his own blue, and black eye. He had seen his people get sliced into pieces by giant claws, eaten alive by giant dragons, burned alive by infernos of flames. You name it. He had seen it a lot, and even to this day he still was'nt used to it.

Of course his father, did try to keep him away from the carnage, but he escaped every time.

Unlike his brother who always tried to stop him from escaping, saying things like "You'll die out there, you'll get caught, you'll get punished, blah, blah, blah, blah." He did'nt care.

Every time a dragon raid happened, he was always there. Staying far away enough to not be caught, but close enough so that he would then observe the fights.

For a kid his age, he was already quite smart, even more so than his brother Hiccup. He had a mind of a strategist, and a knack to train, while his brother had one of an inventor, and a goal to take down a dragon. They were the ultimate combo.

Now only if Naruto could shake Hiccup out of his frail, and sickly body.

Speaking of his brother, there he was waiting at the door to his home. Waving at him with a nervous smile, their father, right by his side, looking quite serious.

He gulped, _'Brother you traitor.'_ He was not looking forward to this

**[****XxxxX****]**

Now a 8 year old, our blonde protagonist, had quite a noticable change, for one he now had developing muscles, which was quite an improvement from back when he was still a child loaded with baby fat. And he had gotten taller, taller than most of the kids his age.

And with him was Hiccup who also had gotten a small change, one being he was now looking more like a healthy boy, and not a walking, talking, stick.

A result of Naruto, FINALLY convincing him to train with him, which really helped Naruto out, since now he had a sparring partner.

The two children were huddled up togethere atop a roof, barely containing their giggles, as they waited.

**"****_This is a really stupid idea brat. Do you seriously think that a trained soldier like him will fall for this pathetic trap?" _**The great Kyuubi said inside his head, mocking their little plan.

_'You again? Thought you were sleeping, whatever just watch and learn furry nobody escapes my wrath.'_ The blonde thought in defiance, his happy mood lowered just a little. Someone got on their bad side. He was'nt going to let that pass.

And everybody **KNOWS** not to mess with Naruto. . .

Speaking of that someone.

He had arrived, wearing an orange helmet, orange armor, and was holding an orange sword. Yep he was all orange, go figure. The man was currently searching for the two pranksters, following them into the gap between two houses. Looking all around the 'alley' made by the two houses, he was confused to see neither of the two children, and wait was that a giggle? he swore he heard someth-

Crack!*

The Kyuubi, inside Naruto merely raised an eyebrow from the man's stupidity, and this man was supposed to be **trained**, it growled as it realized, Naruto just figuratively just made it eat it's own words.

The man touched his head, feeling for his helmet, only to feel something else instead, grabbing it his eyes widened in fear as he saw it.

It was a dragon egg! **(Stolen prize)** A cracked one at that, the slimy shell in his hand, as the contents inside it rolled down his hair.

Just then a roar could be heard over the distance, annnndddd that would be momma dragon.

The man gulped. This was not good.

He ran as the laugh of two children echoed throughout Berk.

**[XxxxX]**

Now we see 12 year old Hiccup and Naruto sparring with each other, using wooden swords. Although, they were not alone, some of their friends had shown up to watch as well the spectators gazing in awe at the sight before them.

The two brothers were in the middle of clashing their blades together, their wooden blades shaking from the pressure. But it was obvious that Naruto was the winner, for he had superior strength, quickly overpowering Hiccup, he put extra strength into his sword as he pushed Hiccup away from him just a little, before making a horizontal slash towards him, which he barely blocked, not letting up Naruto continued his assault, as their swords clashed again and again, the sound of wood hitting wood heared by their spectators.

On one strike Hiccup managed to surprise Naruto by putting less strength in it, causing the blonde to stumble forward, but he quickly recovered by using his free arm, to hold himself aloof while his other one blocked an incoming strike.

Pushing hard on the ground Naruto sprung up from his position, catching his brother off guard, as he brought his sword down towards him, making the boy frantically bring his sword up to block it, in which he did, but he got kicked in the stomach, by Naruto who had now landed on the ground, knocking him back, and recieved another kick towards his leg, knocking him off balance, as he fell face first onto the dirt, with Naruto pointing his sword down at him.

"Do you yield brother?" He asked, with a grin.

He merely got a thumbs up from the downed boy. From which he chuckled at the reply, and helped his brother up.

Clapping could be heard from their friends, with them muttering things like.

"Cool!", "Wow!", and even a "I gotta learn how to that."

They both chuckled at their display, and mock bowed. They then stood up, with Hiccup dusting himself off.

"You okay bro?" Asked Naruto,

"Yeah, i'm fine. But boy do you not know how to hold back." He replied shakily, wincing in pain as he tried to walk, but only managed to drag his other leg behind. "Ow." He accidentally thought out loud.

**"****_Your brother is still weak and soft, if an opportunity were to come to prove himself, i would not be surprised if he does'nt do it._****" **The Kyuubi, said as if it were a fact.

_'You don't know that Kyuubi, don't underestimate my brother.' _The blonde said, narrowing his imaginary eye at the Kyuubi.

**"****_We will see "Demigod"._****" **It mocked, as it closed it's eyes it's mouth still in a foxy grin.

"Ehehe, you know me, when it comes to training i'm always serious." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin, "And besides, you've gone through worse than this!" He continued giving Hiccup's shoulder a pat, making the boy slightly lose balance for a second. "I mean remember that time when we fell off a roof?"

"You mean when I fell of a roof, because YOU pushed ME." Hiccup corrected his brother's statement, emphasizing on the You, and me part.

You see Naruto thought it would be fun to prank Hiccup at that time. But what turned out to be a harmless joke turned into a painful fall. Thankfully they were'nt on the tall houses in the village when it happened. Naruto made sure of that (for safety reasons) before he did his 'prank'. Which consisted of him mock holding on for dear life, on the side of the roof. Screaming for Hiccup to save him, in which case Hiccup would run to his rescue, completely forgetting about Naruto's abnormal strength. And Naruto would then haul himself up, and push Hiccup off the roof. _"Lightly"._

He had planned to catch Hiccup's hand when he fell, but was not fast enough and only managed to grab a hold of his fingers. Resulting in Hiccup dangling on the side of a roof, while screaming for help as his body unconciously started to thrash around, responding to his fear. Which in turn caused his hand to slip from Naruto's hand. And for him to fall off.

Yeah that was'nt a good memory to remember.

"Yeah, hehe sorry about that." Naruto laughed sheepishly in response. Seeing that Hiccup was done cleaning himself up, they decided to go home, seeing as now it was currently night, with the moon out.

"Naruto!" They heard a female voice call out coming from the woods, making Naruto turn his head towards the voice, to see his friend, and fellow training addict Astrid, Astrid was a blonde haired girl, wearing a cloth shirt for her top, with iron pauldrons on her shoulders, and an iron studded skirt with skulls adorning the top. She also wears a kransen around her head which was a symbol of her virginity.

All in all she looked like a viking that was ready to cut off a dragon's head.

"So you up for a last minute spar?" She asked with a smile, her axe at her side.

Naruto grinned at the challenge. He had been itching for a decent fight. Sure there was Hiccup, but he had'nt been satisfied by their spars, seeing as he could defeat him with a simple plan, and the fact that he knew how his brother fought.

He threw the wooden sword at Hiccup, which he barely caught, and Naruto brought out his own sword, that was given to him by his father's friend, Gobber. It was said that his sword was undeniably the best weapon Gobber had ever forged, taking him months of forging and reforging, until it was finished to the blacksmith's liking.

A sword worthy of a Demigod, he had planned to name it, but he was pretty torn between: The Tidebringer, or The Maelstrom **(The decision affects Naruto's future. Specifically his element ;) )**

So he decided to hold it off for later, as he took a stance.

"You know me. I'm always up for a fight." He said with a smile, his mind already working out strategies for the fight.

Already knowing what was going to happen, Hiccup already ran to the side, as to not get in the way, for he might get accidentally mutilated.

With Naruto, he had already come up with 2 strategies to win a fight with someone like Astrid. He knew she mostly charged in at a fight, and just hacked away, hoping for the best. And while she did have skill, she did'nt really use battle strategy much. In short she was blunt. Plain and simple.

This was proven true, as Astrid ran straight at him axe raised up in the air, ready to bring it down on him, and she did, Naruto retaliated by also raising his sword, and dodged a kick from Astrid, then he knocked her axe away from him, before following it up by charging at her, he slashed with extreme precision, neck, chest, leg, arm, you name it. With Astrid barely blocking the strikes, he was strong, stronger than her actually, but that's why she liked him, he could beat her, he could give her a challenge, that's why she became interested in training with him.

Having had enough of blocking, she instead countered his next strike, putting every ounce of her strength into her axe, seeing an opening, she took it, headbutting the blonde. Before pulling back a fist she sent it towards the blonde's face. It impacted sending the blonde back, with a roar she swung her axe towards him. Naruto's eye widened at the axehead coming for his head. With no time to block it, Naruto quickly dove to the ground, the axe missing by just a few inches, chopping off a few strands of blonde hair.

She smiled at Naruto, thinking that she had this one in the bag. Feeling confident in herself, she charged at him once again, her axe already swinging towards him, he met her axe swing for swing, the sound of steel reaching Hiccup's ears, as well as occasional sparks popping up whenever their weapons clashed.

Astrid having enough, put more strength into her strikes to quicken them, now moving like a berserker, Naruto adjusted the speed of his swings to match hers.

Their clash now more deadly continued on, Naruto smiled at Astrid mocking her. "Is that all you've got?" He said in a mocking tone, angering the girl, as she roared and swung her axe at him using all of her strength, aiming to cut him into two.

Naruto merely grinned, he had been waiting for this. "Time to end this!" And with a roar, Naruto showed them a glimpse of his full strength, as a blue aura appeared over his sword, as he then swung it towards her axe.

Astrid, and Hiccup's eyes widened, not just because of the strange aura, but because Naruto's sword, was cutting through Astrid's axe.

And not long before the aura appeared, the sword went through Astrid's axe like a knife through hot butter, the axehead cut cleanly in half.

Using Astrid's surprise to his advantage, Naruto knocked her down, and pointed his sword towards her, his grin still intact.

"Do you yield?" He asked.

"What the hell was that?!" Astrid asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I said do you yield Astrid." He said, his grin never leaving his face.

"Of course i yield! You cut my damned axe in half!" She said disbelief still in her voice, while picking up the pieces of her axe.

"Sorry 'bout that, hehe and as for your question, that was my power, at least that's what father said when i first discovered it." Naruto replied sheepishly, offering a apologetic smile. "I mean they do call me a demigod for a reason Astrid." He reminded the girl.

Offering a hand towards the girl, he pulled her up, just as she was about to say something.

Hiccup interrupted an urgent look on his face."Ummm Naruto, we better go now, father's probably sent a search party by now."

"Oh. Yeah, would'nt want to be one on the recieving end of his wrath, bye Astrid! Thanks for the spar, it was fun!" He yelled out as he and Hiccup walked away, leaving a still shellshocked Astrid left to think of she saw.

She sighed, rubbing her temples, that boy was a literal headache.

'So the rumors of him being a demigod is true. His interesting indeed, not to mention strong.' She mused, he had definitely caught her attention.

**[XxxxX]**

14 year old Naruto, and Hiccup was currently doing strength training, with Naruto lifting big boulders, while Hiccup lifted much smaller ones.

After requesting their father to build them a training ground the two had immediately started using it. Well it was actually Naruto using it, with him dragging along Hiccup to train with him but you get the point.

Naruto trained almost non-stop only stopping for two days each time his muscles felt like mush, and then he would either read books, or help his brother in making, whatever it was that he was making.

And Hiccup would only train for 3 days, and then would take a break for another 3 days to work on his ideas, while also expanding his knowledge.

The same routine replaying over and over again, for months.

On which one of those months, they were assigned to the forge, by their father to help his friend, Gobber, and to also have them gather experience in forging.

Naruto found forging as a great skill, especially since if he got good enough, he could improve his sword if he wanted too.

Hiccup though, was'nt too thrilled, but hey, at least he gets to know more stuff, i mean he does like expanding his knowledge.

Still even with this new development, their training still continued, although now slightly lessened, which Hiccup was thankful for.

But a rather peculiar event did transpire, on the last few weeks.

_(Flashback No Jutsu!)_

_He met with her inside the forest, at a small cliff overlooking the shore of the island, it was nearing dusk at that time, the sun casting orange-ish lights his favorite color! At the forest, In short it was awesome!_

_And there she was standing beside a tree, waiting for him. Standing there Naruto could'nt help but stare for a second. She looked almost angelic, with the orange light covering her form, her blonde hair merging with the amazing color that was or-_

_He shook himself out of his thoughts, what was that? Putting it aside for now Naruto neared the girl._

_"So what did you call me for, Astrid?." He said with a smile._

**_(NOTE: Suggest a Nickname. Naruto needs them! Also i'm bad at making them :( .)_**

_"Look, i called you here for a reason, and i'm going to be blunt here." Astrid said, adorning a completely serious face, with just a hint of a pink hue on her cheeks._

_"Oh. What is it?" He said going serious as well. By now the Kyuubi, had miraculously woke up, and had began to listen halfheartedly to their conversation, while going through Naruto's memories looking for something interesting._

_"I... I-I..." She hesitated for a bit, the blush on his cheeks growing just a little bit. But seemed to gather her courage._

_"I like you."_

_._

_._

_. ._

_. ._

_. . ._

_"Uhhh Astrid what do you mean? I mean of course you like me. I am your friend are'nt I?" The blonde said in a confused tone._

_._

_._

_.._

_He was surprised as instead of a reply, all he got was a punch to the gut. A hard one too, the punch being filled with enough feminine fury, that it sent him falling down towards the ground._

_He fell with a great thud._

_"Ow." the blonde said his eyes wide open, __he heard a "Idiot" comment from the clearly angry female as she stormed out of the forest._

_The Kyuubi stiffled a laugh, **"Hmphh stupid ningen!"**__ even though on the inside he was rolling on the floor laughing at the sheer stupidity of his jailor._

_Let it be known that Naruto Uzumaki, is not an Expert in the works of romance and love._

_Whatever the case, Naruto would then have to walk to his home on the dead of the night. Thinking about what happened._

_(Flashback No Jutsu End.)_

**[XxxxX]**

**Profile ( Naruto Uzumaki )**

**Age : 14**

**Special Quirks : Chakra, Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**Weapons : Unnamed Sword.**

**Strength : Can crack metal (With chakra enchancing.) And can lift a sheep easily.**

**Speed : Hella Fast**

**Stamina : You already know this.**

**Endurance : Quite high, does'nt get hurt if punching metal in full force.**

**Chakra Manipulation : Poor**

**Overall : High Genin/ Low Chuunin**

**Aaaanndddd Done! This was a bit of a filler chapter, with a little bit of action, hope you did'nt mind.**

**Please leave your reviews to who Naruto's pair should be.**

**Originally i planned it to be Heather, then someone suggested Astrid, so choose away!**

**Also you can choose between the names for Naruto's sword, or leave your own.**

**Anyways that's all the time i got!**

**School Brigade (Sort of like Spring Cleaning) is here! Don't expect from me for a bit. Soo uhh enjoy the preview.**

**Preview:**

**_"Told you he would'nt do it." The fox said smugly._**

_'Oh shut up.'_

_That Hiccup, always a troublemaker, he shook his head away from the incoming headache._

_Allthewhile staring at his brother, feeding the nightfury he had shot._

**_[XxxxX]_**

_Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, as he glared at the dragon_

_"You wanna fight?" He yelled out in anger, nursing his injured hand, which had began to heal._

_The dragon merely roared in response._

_The blonde charged, while the dragon swooped down towards him._

_"I'll give you a fucking fight! **Raagh!**" he roared as he swung his sword, the two meeting with a strike of lightning, lighting up the rainy sky._

**Preview End**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, although it was small.**

**Ja Ne**

**~ DK**

**Update May/22/2019 at 12:35 AM****: Corrected errors, Special thanks to OC Specialist for providing the info.**


	3. Thunder Strikes

**Disclaimer: See Prologue***

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'_**

**AN : Really sorry for the delay guys, my internet got broken the other day, so I had to wait around for a bit, but finally it was okay!**

**"Reviews feeds the engine of creation!!!"**

**Now unto Review Replies (For guest reviewers)****I do recommend you guys to review with an account as that would make me to reply easier and much faster.**

**Fuegoman : Yeah that's what Ialso thought so I made one! :D**

**About the spear one, dunno I'm not too sure, making Naruto into a weapon addict would mean he would barely get any time to use his fists like a brawler, and I know that's where he got his title as the "Most Unpredictable Ninja". Soo we'll put that on hold for now.****Also your vote is duly noted.**

**Thanks for reviewing btw, and and hope you like the future upcoming stories.**

**(My replies tend to get long, ssso that's nother reason as to why I prefer Pm'ing reviewers.)**

**Dovahkiin: Thanks for that, I'm really not a perfectionist, so it means a lot if a review does say that. :)**

**1.) Vote duly noted.**

**2.) Never really thought about that in that way, but it makes sense, do note that this Naruto is also a genius, especially in combat tactics. But I'll consider it, the votes choose the real outcome though sorry!**

**3.) Yeah that was the only way the vikings would react either way, how they decide who his godly parent is based on the vote for**

**his sword as that affects his elemental affinities.**

**4.) Oh yeah i forgot 'bout that. But somewhere between the time skips, he met Kyuubi accidently at the time. I'll add the flashback on this chapter.**

**5.) Yeah that will need some hard thinking on my part, as it will definitely be awkward.**

**Daisuke Ssj : Tendremos que esperar y ver. Podría hacer que Naruto sea un arma extra, pero eso aún está sujeto a debate. En cuanto al apodo, sí, yo también soy malo en inventar uno. Gracias de nuevo por tu evaluación, y es bueno saber que te encantó.**

**Guest : Yeah I'm gonna continue.**

**Neptuneman : Thanks for the vote.**

**Anyways with all that done, I would like to say thank you for reviewing, and for supporting my story, I hope you like the future upcoming chapters.****And to all the reviewers, I thank you again for taking the time to read my story, even if it littered with flaws I now notice. :D**

**And so without further adue! Let the story commence.**

_"It is said that when lightning strikes it is moving at the speed of light, but our eyes still see it. The eye truly is an amazing gift."_

_~ ?_

**[XxxxX]**

_Son of the Storm_

_Chapter Two : Thunder Strikes_

_(Hokage's Office)_

Cold blue eyes, swept through multiple ninja in the room all of them wearing Jonin attire.

He had personally picked them as a part of the elite tracking team he had formed. Consisting of 8 Jonin ninja. They were; His student Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Tsume, Uzuki Yugao, Senju Tsunade, and Nara Shikaku. With their Informant/Spy Master, being the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

They were Formed for the sole purpose of finding his son Naruto. Who had been gone for over 1 year and 3 months. (Basically 15 years there is 15 months in the Naruto Universe.)

As well as finding the location of the Akatsuki. To put them to justice for taking his son away from him and his wife.

Over the course of one year, Konoha and It's people had changed drastically, It's training facilities had been upped in difficulty, weeding out unfit recruits. While alongside it was the people, who after hearing the news from their Hokage, had been both shocked at the news, and angry at the Akatsuki.

With the overall change in their village, Konoha's atmosphere was more strict, and cold. Resulting in their Military Power raising drastically, fully cementing their title as the "Strongest Village" in the whole Elemental Nations.

Strange on how a single change could cause so much improvement.

"With East covered, we will now continue on to the West, search every bit of land, they can't hide from us forever." Minato said in a serious tone, his eyes glaring at the map of the Elemental Nations.

"Dismissed!" And with that the 7 ninja dissapeared from their spot.

They would not stop until he was found. Until justice was delivered.

"Obito, I don't know how your still alive, but you and your group will pay for taking my son." The fourth said in an icy cold tone, before he chuckled darkly, while the tomoes of his Sharingan spun wildly, his Uchiha DNA responding to his emotions.

**[XxxxX]**

It was night on Berk. With the moon out in it's crescent state. But by no means was this a peaceful one.

Rain fell from the dark clouds of the night. Waves crashed on the shore of the island as the ocean responded wildly to the storm. Lightning flashed lighting up the dark sky, briefly showing numerous winged figures floating from the sky.

As like any other night, Berk was now again being raided by dragons. Only this time, there were overwhelming amounts of dragons.

Most of the village was in a state of chaos. Fires raged through structures, the village's soldiers did their best to drive back the dragons, while also protecting any civilians, or sheep they came across.

Speaking of the sheep, most of them had been caught, their little forms caught between the giant claws of the dragons. But before they could take flight, they were immediately stopped as one of their kind fell. The Deadly Nadder's eyes rolling up to it's head. As it's skull was pierced by an axe, the sharp weapon embedded on it's head stuck deep within it.

A war cry was heard, with the dragons in turn, turned towards the sound. A viking, with a group behind him, were charging at them axes, and swords at the ready. Identifying the lead viking as the thrower, the dragons roared at the man, and then began to spew flames from their maws.

Seeing the flames going towards the man, the group behind him stepped forward, and huddled together using their shields to block out the intense flames.

The flamethrower lasting for a few moments, before ultimately ending, the small cloud of steam evaporating being it's only evidence of ever existing, showing the vikings, undamaged, with glowing shields that were slightly melted.

Other than the mix of sweat, and rain that was pouring from the men's faces, they were undamaged.

The soldiers stood up readying their weapons, and shields. Before charging at the dragons again with a battle cry.

**[XxxxX]**

_(With Naruto and Hiccup)_

The two brothers were currently outside, with Naruto fending off a Gronkle, the dragon giving Naruto a run for his money. With the ground beneath them as the victim of their fight, they wrestled for dominance, struggling to stand, neither backing down, as they tried their hardest to not slip in the mud, as that would be most embarassing.

While Naruto had his fight, Hiccup was busy, aiming at the sky with a Bolas, an invention of Gobber. His eyes searched the sky intently, he had caught sight of a Nightfury in the sky, and decided to bring it down.

There! He caught sight of movement in the dark sky.

Praying to the gods he fired.

. .

. . .

. .

... It was a.. . Direct hit.

The projectile hit it's mark, wrapping the Nightfury caught in it, with a net. Sending the dragon crashing into a forest.

"I hit it," His eye wide open, his expression as unbelieving as it could be. "I hit it, i hit it, i hit it!" He repeated to himself over and over. He cheered, he walloped, he danced, he cried, he shouted in victory, At Last!!

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

_Cough!*_

He immediately stopped, turning his body to face the noise, his face gaining a sheepish look.

It was his father. With Naruto beside him, with his pants red with blood, indicating he had killed the dragon he had fought.

The battle had already ended, something that surprised him, as he did'nt notice. Well, happiness does that sometimes.

Returning back to the matter, while his brother, Naruto smiled, and waved at him. His Father did not. Like his namesake, Stoic remained stoic as a rock, the only thing indicating he was angry, was his twitching eyebrow. Uh oh, Hiccup gulped, his father did NOT look happy.

_'Time for payback brother.' _Naruto thought evily, holding back his laughter, at the irony of it all. Ahh sweet revenge

Karma's such a bitch though.

**[XxxxX]**

Cursing lightly, Hiccup trudged through a forest. After the aftermath, he was punished, while his brother was praised for killing his very first dragon.

He had remembered where the Nightfury had crash landed, and since none of those in Berk believed his achievement, except his brother.

So now he was going to find it, and bring it to them, they'd see who gets the last laugh.

There! He finally caught site of a crash site. Finally he was going to prove himself!

**[XxxxX]**

_(With Naruto)_

The blonde was walking around Berk, with the damage from the last dragon raid still fresh, he had decided to help the townspeople.

Walking to place to place, occasionaly helping out in the rebuilding.

And know he walked towards another, occasionaly passing by villagers, who bowed in respect as he passed.

One time he passed by a bald man with a hook for a hand, glaring at him as the man bowed.

Naruto gave the man a strange look, not knowing what he did wrong. Oh wait . . . .

Hmmm that face looked familiar. .

. . . .

Suddenly a wave of images rushed to Naruto's mind, images of an egg cracking on a man head.

Naruto clicked his fingers in realization. That was him? What happened to him? Did that man really still held a grudge against them?

Naruto shook his head, that man brought back some memories of his childhood with Hiccup.

Like that dragon egg, Naruto felt sorry for killing such a young dragon, especially since it had a mother and father.

He wondered where the father is. The mother was already dead. After finding the broken egg, the mother had gone on a rampage, destroying a few structures, but was ultimately put down.

His mind wandered off, To a scene he had come upon on that day. Damn the fox was'nt going to let that down anytime soon.

_(Mini Flashback)_

**"Told you he would'nt do it."** The fox said smugly to his jailor who was currently hunched over behind a tree.

_'Oh. shut up.'_ He replied, not liking the scene he was seeing one bit.

That Hiccup, always a troublemaker, he shook his head away from the incoming headache.

Allthewhile staring at his brother, feeding the nightfury he had shot.

He was sooo lucky he was'nt going to tell anyone about what he saw. Not until he talked about it with him anyways. But hey what are brother's for?

_(Mini Flashback End)_

As he kept walking. He did'nt notice the sky began to darken, as lightning flashed. Another storm was coming. And it was coming for him.

A thunderbolt came down from the skies. Down towards the oblivious Naruto, just one step and he would get fried.

Miraculously he stopped. And just in time as well, the bolt of lightning, striking the ground right in front of him, just a feet away from his position, sending a shockwave of wind around the area, knocking him back.

Grunting in surprise Naruto shook his head out of his thoughts, as he looked up at the sky incredulously where the dark clouds had gathered.

Did the god's hate him? Nope!

**_Swoop!*_**

The wind made a sound, as a giant figure swooped in at Naruto, grabbing his shoulders with giant talons.

The nearby villagers, screamed for help, as they watched helplessly as the dragon took off, taking their demigod with them.

The blonde teen struggled, looking up, he caught sight of his kidnapper, a black dragon, with a lighter layer of skin underneath it. He could'nt make out the top of the dragon, so he gave up on trying to figure out to what it was.

Looking down on the sea, he immediately stopped struggling seeing the vast sea below him, and the island of Berk slowly shrinking in size behind his back. With the struggling now gone, the dragon now flew with no problems, carrying him towards it's home, towards the storm.

**[XxxX]**

**"Oi. ."**

_Twitch*_

**". . .Oi! Brat!"**

_Twitch* Twitch*_

**". . W****ake the hell up!"**

_'. . . Hmm yeah, yeah I'm awake did you have to be so loud though?'_

**"Hmphh! You should be thankful that I woke you up in the first place _Brat__!_ Or I would have left you crashing towards the ground."** The Kyuubi said it's hate still clear in it's tone, and then cut off their connection muttering about ungrateful brats.

Naruto woke up; his eyes snapping awake, he cursed, damn it he fell asleep, now he did'nt know which direction Berk was.

Observing his surroundings, he saw that they were still airborne, they were approaching an island, a big one.

Was this it's home? It was beautiful. From the green trees covering up most of the island's surface, to the small rivers that flowed in and out of the ocean. It was peaceful even as the storm continued, the rain falling down unto the island.

He was broken out of his thoughts as the dragon started to descend.

Fast. The wind started screaming as his ride dived down towards a valley near the forest. As they neared the ground, the dragon suddenly let go of his shoulders, resulting in him falling towards the ground.

He could only stare at his captor, as it turned around to face him.

A Skrill. A mothafuckin Skrill.

And that was'nt it either. This particular Skrill was one Naruto knew. "A black Skrill" one of the guards said. How ironic that the father would come for the murderer of his child.

_'Damned Karma'_ He thought before crashing down into the ground. His impact making a small dust cloud.

"Ouch, I think that cracked a bone." He said pain in his tone, as he tried to stand up. Unknown to him the Kyuubi's chakra had already began to heal his cracked bone.

**"Get up! Curse your naive mind! That dragon is'nt going to wait for you."** The Kyuubi said, making Naruto whip his head upwards towards the dragon, who had began to dive towards him, talons out to try and skewer him.

Unfortunately he could'nt move, so he had no other choice but to roll out of the way while using his arm as a shield. The claw managed to graze his shoulder, causing it to bleed profusely.

He flinched at the pain, holding his arm up to cover his wounded shoulder. _'Damn I think it's pissed.'_ He thought, watching the dragon fly up into the sky.

**"Ya think brat?"** The Kyuubi replied sarcastically.**"Oh suuuch a deductive _mind_."** The fox continued to mock him.

Ignoring the giant fox, he could'nt help but think back to when he first met the annoying creature.

_(Flashback)_

Stoic was panicking, his adopted son Naruto, had just fallen from one of the roofs down towards the hard dirt.

Thereby knocking him unconcious, he had already called for a healer, and so he could only wait. Looking at the blonde child, he hoped the child was okay.

_(Inside Naruto's Mind)_

. . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . .

"Ughh." A groan was heard.

"Gahh! Where the?" A voice said. A pair of eyes snapped open. As the source of the voice became visible.

"What the? Where am I?" Naruto asked again, his voice echoing off steel pipes.

Observing his surroundings, he seemed to be inside a large pathway littered with pipes. **(Note: He does'nt know about sewers.)** Which was confusing since, he had been on the village at the time that he fell.

_'Am I dead? Is this the Afterlife?' _He thought somberly, it was sad now that he thought about it, he lived a rather short life, died pathetically by merely falling to his death, and finally he died a virgin, an honest to Odin virgin.

As he sulked there alone, he heard a growl which promptly broke him out of his misery.

Where did that come from? Was it from the right? To the left maybe?

**"Grrrrr."**

There was it again. Now naturally being a curious child, he had to find the source. Using his sensitive ears, he traced the growl to a massive empty room, well except for the metal bars of course.

Wait. metal bars?

**"So the little "_Demigod_" finally comes to meet _little_ old me. I am honored to be in your presence, Oh _son_ of a _god_." **A demonic voice echoed from the cage in a mocking tone.

"Who's there?" The young child asked, looking around at the vast room, before stopping at the cage, where he saw. . . .

A Frickin' giant fox. . . . His mind was blown. It was a Frickin' giant fox.

**"Hmmph, such a pathetic child, I don't understand why they even call you a "Demigod". ****A being as weak as you is not befitting for the title."** The giant fox said to him. SAID to him. It even spoke?

**"Then again, what do I expect from such a weak race."**

What the hell was happening? It all seemed like a crazy dream, but no, it felt real, like he was really here.

Deciding to store his thoughts for later he asked a question.

"What are you?" He questioned the fox.

**"I, "Demigod" am the greatest of the Bijuu! I am the Kyuubi! And you are my prison."** The now revealed Kyuubi roared at him in response.

"P-Prison? What do y-you mean?

". . . No I must be hallucinating, y-yes it must be an after death trance. Yes I'm already dead. This must all be a simple hallucination." The blonde muttered to himself, trying to convince himself from the shocking revelation from the fox.

**"Hmmph fool! Your still alive, you are merely unconcious! We are merely in your mind."** The Kyuubi said. Not being particularly helpfull for him.

"How can I believe you then? You certainly have'nt proven to be trustworthy ya know." The blonde fired back, quite angry at the beast, who was NOT helping him stay sane.

Regardless it was a funny scene, a Giant fox staring down an angry child as It was forced to listen to it rant.

**"I know who you truly are _Namikaze_ _Naruto_."** The Kyuubi said with a large amount of venom in It's voice as he said his name.

Needless to say, the blonde was both surprised and intrigued about the information, as he pestered on the Kyuubi to tell him.

Of course it took a bit of time, but he finally managed to annoy the hell out of the fox to force it to talk.

**[XxxxX]**

_(Flashback End)_

It came as quite a surprise to the blonde, to learn that he was from another dimension.

A dimension filled with Ninja, and other stuff that he could'nt remember.

A screech broke him out of his thoughts, as he dodged out of the way of a lightning bolt, almost sliding in the mud, from it being extremely slippery caused by the storm.

He felt his wound start to heal a bit, adrenaline pumped through his veins, for a split second, his blue eyes changed into red ones before returning back into their original color. He was angry. VERY Angry

This Skrill was gonna pay, one way or another.

Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, as he glared at the dragon

"You want a fight?" He yelled out in anger, nursing his injured hand, which had began to heal.

The dragon merely roared in response.

The blonde charged, while the dragon swooped down towards him.

"I'll give you a **fucking fight! Raggh!**" he roared as he swung his sword. The two meeting with a strike of thunder, lighting up the rainy sky.

The blonde gritted his teeth, as he held back the head of the dragon, who had planned on headbutting him.

It was a bad move on the dragon's part, as he prepared to use his chakra to cut off it's head. Unfortunately the dragon seemed to catch him readying himself, making it call upon a jolt of lightning to strike it's metal spine, as it opened it's mouth blasting out electricity.

With Naruto's sword being metal it had conducting it, resulting in him being electricuted.

He gritted his teeth from the pain, as lightning traveled throughout his body. Damn who knew lightning was soo. . . . . Hot.

Not taking any chances he coated up his sword with a large amount of chakra, unknowingly performing a far lesser version of the **_"Flying Swallow"._**

With his control of chakra, he can only manage a thick aura of chakra covering his word, making it a bit blunt, but also increases it sharpness.

He roared out a battle cry, and ran at the dragon, his mind working overtime to come up with strategies that he could use against the dragon.

With him on the offensive, the dragon had done the wise choice to defend itself, taking the chakra enchanced sword, like a champ, apparently dragon scales were pretty dang durable, despite that though it had a few deep cuts.

After a minute or so, the dragon was already annoyed at only defending. So it made a solution.

It flew! Up. . Up into the air. . . Where a few storm clouds had gathered.

In a literal flash, it called upon thunder from the clouds, the white hot beam of energy, hitting into it's metallic spine, where it then redirected it towards it's open mouth, where it fired it off towards him.

**_BA-KRAM!_**

Before the lightning had even been fired, he had already started running towards the trees, zigzagging as he ran to dodge the lightning bolts.

He had no other choice, but to dodge this time, having no ranged weapons at his desposal he would have to result to using his surroundings.

_~ Few minutes later_

By now their fight had taken them near the forest, Naruto now flinging chakra enchanced rocks at the dragon, which seemed to annoy the dragon more than damaging him, but it was better than nothing. On one particular occasion he had intensionally put more chakra necessary, and chucked it at the dragon with full strength. To his surprise the dragon actually got knocked back, slightly giving him an opening to gather more rocks.

'Hmm.' His mind thought, already brainstorming plans to defeat the beast.

**"Duck Idiot!"** The Kyuubi roared.

"Oh shit!" He shouted in surprise, as he barely dodged a lightningbolt.

**[****XxxxX]**

After a few minutes of running he finally came upon a mountain, relief was clear on his face, but dissapeared almost instanteneously, as a bolt of lightning exploded on the ground near him sending dirt flying.

Ultimately he made it, now facing the side of the mountain, he finally stopped running, and. . .

Began to pick up rocks again. Picking up a few decent sized ones, he whipped his head up just in time to see the annoyed Skrill coming into view, cocking his arm back, he coated the stone he was holding with a dense coating of chakra. And threw it at the dragon, putting a lot of strength into the throw.

The stone hit the dragon's head. But had minimal effect, further irritating it. Naruto repeated the action multiple times; until the stones ran out, the stones hitting it like bullets from a mini-gun.

The dragon took it head on, still glaring at Naruto. It roared at him in response, calling lightning from the sky, he sent out a beam of electricity at the blonde.

The blonde smirked just what he was waiting for.

He brought out a stone that he had hidden, before coating it with a denser coating of chakra, putting far more chakra than usual. He ran towards the dragon dodging the beam, with the Skrill following him making the beam follow the blonde as well.

As the blonde neared the dragon's underside, he threw the stone towards the underside of the dragon's head.

A small boom was made as it impacted, with the head of the Skrill snapping upwards like it was hit by an uppercut. Naturally the beam followed. Hitting the mountain side, continuing on to the top, and into the sky ultimately ending.

The Skrill brought it's head down to glare at the blonde who was smirking back at him, while pointing his thumb upwards.

Something the dragon did not heed, but rather decided to call upon it's lightning, and fired it at him again.

The blonde dodging it, mentally counting down. _'3, 2, anddd aaaa 1.'_ Just as he finished counting. A pile of rocks fell from the sky, and made contact with the it's skull.

It roared in surprise, as the rocks dragged it towards the ground.

**_BOOM!*_**

The impact sent massive amounts of dust in every direction.

Naruto sighed in relief, smiling at his handywork. He slumped down unto the ground, tired from his fight.

_'Damn that took longer than I expected it to take. Note to self : Ask Gobber to make me a ranged weapon.' _**_(Wink* wink*)_** He thought. Flinching slightly in pain, from his sudden movement.

Looking at the downed dragon, he could'nt help but feel pity for it. Sure it had tried to kill him, but it was only because he had kidnapped it's child **(also killed, but Mr. Dragon does'nt need to know that ;)**** ) **. Granted he did hate dragons with a passion; but now, looking back at what he did, only then did he realized he did something. . . . Wrong. . . Terrible wrong. . . Something monstrous even! The blonde for a second thought in punching himself for causing this. The very pain he had. **(L****osing his parents/loved ones.) **Was also the thing he had inflicted on the dragon. Looking at the dragon now, he realized it was just a father seeking justice. Clenching his fists, he stood up and began walking towards it.

The Skrill had all but calmed down at this point, choosing to glare at him, not once blinking even as the raindrops fell unto it's eyes. Rage visible on it's eyes, as it identified him as the kidnapper, but it could'nt do anything about it. The damned rocks that crushed it had damaged it's wing, quite possibly broken a few bones, and was now crushing it, making it harder to breath as the seconds passed.

As much as it wanted to blast the rocks away, and reduce the boy before him to ash, it could'nt. It just closed it's eyes and lay wait.

Seeing that the dragon had already accepted to die only made him want to do, on what he planned on doing. He coated his arm with chakra, and he raised it up. "Oh well, just as they say with "Father like son" I guess it's brother like brother as well." He said with a sigh. **"Hyahh!"** With a yell he punched. . . One Punch Man Style.

**_BOOM!*_**

And on that day, Uzumaki Naruto and his brother, made choices that would eventually go on to change the lives of those on Berk.

**[XxxxX]**

**I finally did it! Damn this update took WAY longer than I expected.**

**School brigade is not to be messed with.**

**Votes for pairings (counted)**

**Team Astrid - 7 (Voters: Jgs237, MarTinez9, Daisuke SsJ, Riverdog, Dovahkiin, Fuegoman, Neptuneman,**

**Vs**

**Team Heather - 5 (Voters: Raimon, Tales of the Kyuubi, MarTinez9, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Wind, Lorenzo Ontiveros,**

**Harem votes are still allowed, but serves as a Neutral stand, for those that like both of the characters, so harem votes gives the teams one point each. :) _**

**Sword Name Votes: **

**(Note: Posibility of two swords.)**

**Tidebringer - 1 (voters: GamerX568,**

**Maelstrom - 1 (voters: Lorenzo Ontiveros,**

**Stormbreaker - 2 (voters: Daisuke SsJ, Raimon,**

**Hope you like the chapter guys! Did my best in cleaning it up. Still nothing's perfect so I'll be expecting criticism for that.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**Ja Ne!**

**~ DK**

**_[Preview]_**

_'Where the?' He thought looking around for his dragon._

_**Shuffle***_

_He turned his head towards the sound._

_"Really?" The blonde deadpanned at the dragon._

_It glared at him, burping in response._

_Poor Sheep._

**_[XxxxX]_**

_**"**Hey fatty!**"**__ He shouted out to the beast of a dragon._

_Fatty growled._ _It's little wings flapping in the air._

_"Eat **This!**" Thunder boomed, and a giant beam of pure white electricity crashed down on it's hide._

**_[Preview End]_**

**Update June 4, 2019****:**

**Added preview****:**

**Corrected mistakes**

**Got some free time tommorow I'll work on the next chap. I'll try to complete at least 25% or 50% depending on my muse.****Sorry for disturbing ya'll!**

**~ DK**


	4. Notice

**I return! :D**

**It's been quite a while actually.**

**(Facepalms)**

**Good news though!**

**I've been improving my writing skills in facebook lately.. and Yeah I have a facebook account.**

**There I wrote original stories, and admittedly subpar poems.**

**So uhh yeah, I just wanted to write this so that I can close up some things..**

**Here are the winners for the votes!**

**Stormbreaker - Sword votes winner**

**Astrid - Pairing ****winner**

**As for Heather, I MIGHT add her as a love interest for Naruto, but they won't really go into marriage, maybe just a few fluff moments? Then a one night stand?**

**That might depend on what the fans want, also! Another good news is that I recently got a new phone! Which I'm using right now to type this out. So yeah expect updates coming up, especially since the virus is still around.**

**Also, also! I'm updating the chapters to correct some mistakes I NOW see -_-..**

**They're quite large in ****numbers**

**(Facepalms again*) **

**You'll know if I edited it cause of the new font I use for my Initials: 𝓓𝓚**

**And finally!!! An update on the next chapter's completion. Based on my plans, and my speculation. I think it's at 65% - 70% done.**

**So uuhhh yeah, I'll be deleting this note when it's update time.**

**Which is probably tommorow.**

**Wish me luck guys! And stay safe from the virus!**

**Ja ne!**

~𝓓𝓚


End file.
